Question: Omar is 5 times as old as Daniel and is also 32 years older than Daniel. How old is Daniel?
Answer: We can use the given information to write down two equations that describe the ages of Omar and Daniel. Let Omar's current age be $o$ and Daniel's current age be $d$ $o = 5d$ $o = d + 32$ Now we have two independent equations, and we can solve for our two unknowns. Since we are looking for $d$ , and both of our equations have $o$ alone on one side, this is a convenient time to use elimination. Subtracting the second equation from the first equation, we get: $0 =$ $5d$ $-$ $ (d + 32)$ which combines the information about $d$ from both of our original equations. Solving for $d$ , we get: $4 d = 32$ $d = 8$.